The Potters in Detention
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: When James and ALbus find out Lilly got detention, she has some explaining to do! ONE-SHOT. Next Gen. fic! WARNING: Fluff and Overprotective brothers will ensue! Please read and review


It was a thursday afternoon and many students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were involved in their leisurely activities. Snow fell lightly from the sky and danced around the school grounds. It was a cold day and only a few students mingled outside, dressed in sweaters and scarfs.

James Potter walked through the halls swiftly, passing a few huddles of girls who giggled when he walked by them. The handsome Gryffindor soon reached his destination, the potions room. He sighed and slumped down onto a desk in the chilly and glum space, grinning cockily and leaning back in his chair.

A few minutes after the arrival of James Potter, his younger brother Albus entered the potions room somewhat cheerily.

"Hey little bro, you landed yourself in detention too?", James greeted his brother, high-fiving him as Albus took a seat.

The small black-haired boy nodded. "Set my potion on fire one too many times. What did you do."

"Eh, just another one of my brilliant pranks.", the taller black-haired and ridiculously handsome boy shrugged.

A few other students from Ravenclaw had now entered the room for detention and were now conversing amongst themselves. Albus sighed. He usually only landed himself in detention about twice a month unlike his brother who got detention about twice a week. His brother really didn't care. Thats what Albus envied about James, his carefree attitude.

James glanced towards the door and raised his eyebrows at who entered. A petite girl with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes entered shyly, looking around for a seat. Unfortunetly, to her discontent, the only empty seat was right in between her two smug brothers.

Lily groaned and took a seat in between them, crossing her arms across her chest. The two boys exchanged a humorous glance.

"So Lils, funny seeing you here.", Albus began, a smile curling on the sides of his lips.

Lily shrugged innocently.

"Yah isnt it funny how just yesterday, you were saying how we were awful because we always get detention and you never did? Do you recall this Al?", James asked, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Albus nodded. "So Lily, what brings you here to detention with your two loving brothers?"

Lily laughed and flipped her hair. "Puh-lease. Like I would tell you two!"

The boys shared another glance.

"Fine, we can always write to mum and dad...", James sang.

Lilly now looked at the boys and glared. "You wouldnt!"

"Watch us!", Albus retorted.

Lily sighed. "Fine. I...got in trouble... for not turning in my homework... assignment.", she lied not so smoothly.

But obviously it was good enough for her brothers because they just chuckled and shook their heads as if they had an inside joke of some sort. Lily sighed in relief that they believed her.

Justin Finnigan entered swiftly through the door. He saw Lily and winked at her. She blushed a light shade of red and smiled towards him. The handsome boy, seeing her two brothers, gulped and took a seat as far away from them as possible.

"Good evening students, for todays detention you will all be cleaning different parts of the potions room."

Everyone groaned.

Miss Chang smoothed her skirt. "You three girls, got to that corner and clean out those cauldrons. You two will scrub the floor, and the Potter children and Finnigan,", she said with some annoyance in her tone, "You will sort these papers."

Miss Chang dropped a large pile of paper onto Lily's desk.

Lily split the papers into four and tossed each mini pile to her brothers and reluctantly Justin, who looked scared as hell.

After about 15 minutes of silently sorting through the papers, Miss Chang walked up to Lily.

"Miss Potter, if you don't mind, would you please come with me to take these empty vials up to the potions broom closet? I can never carry them all alone."

Lily jumped up and nodded, excited to get away from her work. She shot an apology glance towards Justin, grabbed the bucket of vials from Cho, and scurried out the door with her.

After about another five minutes of awkward silence, Justin cleared his throat.

"So, you guys are cool with you know...the reason Lily is in detention?"

James scrunched his face in confusion. "I mean ya, it happens to everyone now and then."

"Its not like we care. I mean we may be her brothers but we don't monitor everything she does.", Albus shrugged, still sorting through papers.

Justin nodded, relieved. "Wow so you are seriously okay with us snogging in the broom closet? You guys are really cool brothers. I mean, I thought you were the overprotective type but now that I know your not, let me tell you, Merlin Lily is an animal!"

Both of the boys eyes widened. Their faces were filled with shock and horror and they yelled, "WHAT?"

Justins eyes widened too and he backed away. Everyone in the potions room had now stopped their work and turned to the scene.

"Lily told us she got in detention because she didnt turn in and assignment. NOT because she snogged some bloody git in the broom closet!", James glared at Justin and moved closer to him, his wand now out.

"I'm sorry! It was an honest mistake. I thought you guys were cool with it. I-I-I g-g-gotta go." He scrambled out of his seat and raced out the door, pushing past Cho and Lily who were now returning.

Lily opened her mouth in shock and dropped the empty box on Miss Changs foot.

"Ouch.", Miss Chang muttered.

Soon Albus and James were now standing up and pushed past Cho and Lily as well.

"Wait!", Lily called after them. "Don't you dare hurt my Justin!"

The poor guy didn't stand a chance against the two.

James peered his head through the door and pointed his wand at Lily, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Lily froze in place. "James Sirius Potter! Get me the bloody hell out of this!"

James shrugged. "Ill come back soon to reverse it after I kill Justin Finnigan."

Miss Chang now left the room too, running after the three boys yelling, "Get back here boys! You can't just leave detention!"

The poor read-head was stuck in the potions room alone. Everyone had raced out to see the drama unfold.

She REALLY hated her brothers sometimes. With a fiery passion. Almost as fiery as the hair on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Harry Potter fic so please review! What do you think? Should I do more oneshots of the next gen?<strong>

**Again, please review it would make my freaking day :)**

**-Jenny**


End file.
